Oogie's true story La verdadera historia de Oogie
by Isanya productions
Summary: Oogie siempre ha sido el ser más odiado de la ciudad de Halloween, pero que ocurriría si las intenciones de Oogie estuvieran más justificadas de lo que todos creen? Empieza una cuenta atrás para Oogie para justificarse , y de paso... Conquistar las fiesta
1. Capitulo 1: Shock

PRIMERA PARTE

Capitulo 1

"Shock"

Érase una vez, en la Ciudad de los sustos y el miedo, de gritos en la noche y sombras en las paredes: La Ciudad de Halloween, fue temido uno de sus habitantes como ningún otro, se trataba de un Boogieman (Coco), al que todos conocían como Oogie Boogie.

Muchas historias se han contado sobre este personaje, ninguna de ella hablaba bien, pero no hay que juzgar a alguien por lo que se oye decir, pues la historia que me dispongo a contar es la verdadera historia de Oogie Boogie, escucha atento lo que he de contar, pues empiezo a narrar...

Empezaré la historia a las afueras de la Ciudad de halloween, algo mas lejos del cementerio, en un lugar llamado Casa del Árbol, se trataba de una casa muy, muy, muy vieja y desgastada, construida en lo alto de un roble retorcido y grueso sin ninguna hoja, allí es donde los compinches de Oogie suelen vivir, dormir, comer y planear trucos y tratos.

No empezaré el relato con Oogie, pués será más fácil de entender si empiezo por una de sus compinches.

Se llamaba Isa, hacía un año que vivía en Ciudad Halloween desde que llegó del mundo humano, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama sin llegar a conciliar el sueño...

Isa: (pensamientos¡Demonios! No puedo dormir...)

Se giró hacia el otro lado...

Isa: (pensamientos: Así tampoco puedo dormir... tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar)...

Se sentó en el borde de la cama pensativa.

Entonces fue cuando se pudo oír un ruido misterioso en la noche.

Isa: ... ¿?

En la ventana había alguien, pero no se le podía ver el rostro porque llevaba una túnica negra que le tapaba por completo, se podía apreciar que era pequeño y parecía tener prisa en salir de la Casa del Árbol, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Isa vio que caminaba nerviosamente por el cementerio, quien quisiera que fuera aquél sujeto, escondiéndose tras las lápidas de piedra, parecía que quisiera evitar que lo observaran desde la ventana, que era lo Isa hacía en ese momento.

La chica se giró pensativa y tras una pequeña pausa susurró.

Isa: Sony, despierta...

Desde la otra cama de la habitación asomó entre las sábanas la cabeza de una chica que debería tener su misma edad, esta se retiró el pelo de la cara, por su expresión parecía que tampoco había estado dormida hasta entonces.

Sony¿Qué sucede?

Isa: Sony, vi a alguien que salía de la casa, pero no supe quién era porqué tenía una túnica, le vi desde mi cama, no podía dormir...

Sony se levantó de la cama algo sorprendida y miró hacia la ventana.

Isa: Vamos a seguirle, no tengo un buen presentimiento...

Sony giró su cara hacía la de Isa ligeramente inclinada.  
Sony: ... Está bien, sigámosle... quién sea

En unos pocos minutos caminaban por el cementerio, pero no parecía haber rastro del personaje de la capa por ningún sitio.

Sin embargo en ese momento vieron a contraluz de la luna , cerca de la Colina Espiral (llamada así por su forma), a aquél sujeto que estaban buscando.

Isa¡Ahí está!

Se dispusieron a acercarse, pero Sony resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-¡bump!-

Sony: ... Ouch...

Isa usualmente siempre era muy cuidadosa con sus amigos, así que lógicamente dejó de prestar atención a la figura encapuchada y se arrodilló ante Sony.

Isa¿Estás bien?

Sony: Estoy bien, gracias... Pero ese tipo ha desaparecido

Exactamente, cuando Sony e Isa buscaron con la mirada a la figura, este (o esta) había desaparecido.

Isa: ... Debió espantarse al oír como te caías... Pero mira...

Parecía que la figura había perdido algo en su huida, Isa se agachó a recogerlo.

Sony¿Un libro¿Es posible que lo haya robado? ... ¿Sobre qué trata?

Era un libro de tamaño mediano aunque con muchas hojas, Isa pasó la hojas para ver de qué trataba, pues las tapas eran de color negro sin ninguna escritura.

Isa: No se si lo ha robado... pero la introducción dice que es un libro de encantamientos, de magia o algo así... Ummmh...

En Ciudad Halloween no era extraño encontrar un libro de hechizos, pues en la ciudad vivían brujas, que, aunque la especialidad de estas eran las pociones, también guardaban libros de hechizos, lo extraño era que ese libro, tal y como parecía estuviese en la casa del árbol.

Sony¿Qué vas ha hacer?...

Isa: ...pues... ¡Un minuto! Vayamos a Casa del Árbol

Sony dio un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y ambas se dirigieron de nuevo hacia su casa.

Casa del Árbol...

Isa: Como lo imaginé...

Miraba perspicazmente a la cama de Shock, otra de las personas que habitaba allí, Shock era una bruja de pelo revuelto, era más jóven que ellas, pero muy lista... demasiado lista

Isa: Ha usado el viejo truco de las almohadas, para hacernos creer que dormía en su cama inocentemente, ella era quién se escondía bajo la capa... me pregunto que hará fuera de la cama a estas horas de la noche...

Sony: Mañana le preguntaremos... No suele irse y no dar explicaciones.

Isa: De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana...

Sony: Buenas noches...

Ambas regresaron a sus camas a conciliar por fin el sueño, y, tal como era de esperar, Shock reapareció al cabo de media hora y se deslizó suavemente hasta su cama, parecía tan inocente durmiendo...

Sin embargo al día siguiente todo parecía normal, Sony e Isa se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, mientras dos habitantes de la casa, Lock y Barrel, ya se habían despertado.

Estos últimos eran los dos chicos que allí vivían, Lock, un año menor que Shock, era un diablillo (eso era lo que decía su cola de diablo) de pelo rojo que, al igual que Shock y Barrel, había vivido toda su vida en Ciudad de Halloween.

Barrel era el menor de todos ellos, parecería un chico normal (algo gordito), de no ser por el color pálido de su cara y por su pelo verde oscuro.

Ahora que hemos descrito a estos dos chicos, podremos decir que todo el día concurrió normal, tan sólo ocurrió una cosa fuera de lo común: Shock estuvo todo el día revolviendo la casa, aún más nerviosa de lo normal.

Varias veces Lock se quejó porque ella rebuscaba por su habitación, pero ella contestaba con un "estoy ocupada", y se mostraba indiferente a la rabia de él.

Los planes de Isa y Sony habían sido preguntar a Shock por la escapada de la noche anterior, pero decidieron no decir nada para no despertar sospechas a los demás. Sony sugirió una vez contárselo a Oogie (El cual, aclararé, vivía en la parte subterránea de la casa), pero acabó por rechazar la idea, quizá la situación no fuera tan importante como suponían, aunque... se equivocaban, y mucho.

Así que aquella noche siguieron a Shock de nuevo, había salido también, cómo la noche anterior, tal y como era de imaginar. Se dirigieron inmediatamente a Colina Espiral, e igual que la otra vez, allí estaba ella. Aquella vez la siguieron con más cuidado, hablando en susurros, e intentando no hacer ruido al caminar.

Isa: ... Ahí está Shock, procuremos no hacer ni un solo ruido...

Sony: ... De acuerdo.

Isa: Ummh... Mira... ¿quién es ese tipo encapuchado que está con Shock?

Junto a Shock había alguien más, pero igual que ella llevaba una capucha que le tapaba el rostro, aunque pudieron oír unos ruidos curiosos y algo estridentes salir de debajo de ella.

Sony: No tengo la menor idea...

Isa: Acerquémonos para oír la conversación...

Shock¿Qué demonios quiere de él¿Ya es suficiente todo lo que él ha pasado!

¿¿??: Recuerda que es sólo un experimento fallido y nada más, todo lo que él expresa, sus emociones, no es real.

Shock¡Eso es mentira! Me cansé de tus amenazas, sólo quiero que le dejes en paz.

Aquella conversación no parecía tener sentido, Isa y Sony no sabían a quién se refería aquel sujeto, así, escondidas tras Colina Espiral siguieron escuchando la conversación entre ambos.

Shock¡Déjele en paz! La están cargando contra él por TU causa.

¿Por qué la culpa debe ser mía?

Shock: Usted... ¡Usted! Lo culpó por un acto que no ha cometido y por ello es odiado en la Ciudad, deberías ser tú el más odiado, no él.

La conversación podría haber sido clara de no ser por no saber de quién se hablaba en ella. Pero tanto Isa y Sony estaban confundidas.

Shock¡Ya me cansé de esta conversación! Más le vale dejarnos en paz a mí y a mis amigos¡sino lo lamentará!

¿¿??: Los dejaré en paz... Si me traes lo que te pedí: El libro de hechizos.

Shock¡Ya se lo dije, lo he perdido!

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras entendidas completamente de la conversación, sin duda, aquél libro del que hablaban era el libro de magia negra que Shock había dejado caer la noche anterior sin querer, debía ser eso lo que había estado buscando tanto aquél día, existía un problema: El libro estaba en ese instante en Casa del Árbol, donde a la nerviosa bruja no le servía absolutamente de nada.

Isa¡Demonios! El libro...

Sony¿Y para qué...?

Shock: Se lo traeré mañana a la misma hora, lo juro.

Hubo silencio un momento.

¿¿??: . Está bien, sólo hasta mañana. ¡Ni un minuto más!

Sony estaba pensativa en su escondite, como si descifrara algo más a partir de las palabras de aquella conversación.

Sony: Ni un minuto más... ¿O qué?

Isa: Shock se aproxima¡vámonos!

Mientras corrían silenciosamente a Casa del Árbol de nuevo, pudieron oír aquellos ruidos tan extraños que salían tras la capucha del desconocido alejarse a ninguna parte...

En la Casa del Árbol...

Isa¿Quién era ese tipo?... ¿Y para qué quería el libro? Son dos buenas incógnitas a resolver.

Sony: pensativa Otra incógnita es... Si no tiene el libro... ¿Qué hará?

Isa: Y una cuestión más... ¿De quién hablaban?

Sony: ... ¡No estoy segura de querer saberlo!

Isa: suspiro Deberíamos dejar el libro en el despacho de Shock sin que se dé cuenta, quizá lo hace por el bien de ese persona...

Sony¿Y si NO lo hace? No lo haremos, tengo planes... Mañana volveremos a seguirla, por última vez.

Isa¿...? pausa... Tienes razón, deberíamos saber que está tramando...

Sony: No pienso quedarme sin saber.

Isa¿Qué quieres decir?

Sony: Tengo la impresión de saber de quién estaban hablando, y quiero que me den explicaciones a mí personalmente. Sea quién sea ese tipo me lo va a explicar todo.

Isa: ...De acuerdo, después de que sigamos a Shock, preguntaremos a ese tipo lo que está ocurriendo.

Así que de nuevo aquél día Shock estuvo nerviosa rebuscando por toda la casa, Lock y Barrel empezaron a alarmarse algo por la situación, mientras tanto Isa y Sony la vigilaban para que no encontrase el libro, era por su bien. Aunque entonces Lock y Barrel también las parecieron encontrar "raras" de algún modo y tuvieron que ocuparse de otras cosas, como por ejemplo, estudiar aquél libro.

Así que hacia el medio día subieron al segundo piso de la Casa del Árbol, era una especie de trastero pequeño de techo bajo e inclinado, allí había guardados varios libros viejos y algunas novelas.

Allí arriba se sentaron en el suelo de madera viejo y algo polvoriento a ojear aquél libro tan misterioso.

Isa: Es un lugar genial para servir de biblioteca o algo así... observando a su alrededor...

Sony: pasando las páginas del libro... Un libro de hechizos... me pregunto qué es lo que pretende Shock.

Isa: No estoy segura, pero quizá alguno de estos hechizos nos sirva para resolver lo que trama... Shock me preocupa...

Sony: Aquí hay muchísimos hechizos escritos... ¿Podría ser tan fácil como decir estas palabras y ya está?

Isa: No lo sé... se detuvo leyendo algo... Mira esto: "Los seres que no posean magia necesitarán ingredientes", viene una lista de ingredientes, ummmh... De todos modos, podría probar este... señala uno de los hechizos del libro...

Las palabras parecían pertenecer a una mezcla de latín y alemán y era complicado de pronunciar, Sony observó atenta como Isa repetía el hechizo, pero cuando terminó, no sucedió nada.

Sony: Parece que no sirvió...

Isa: Eso parece... entonces cae al suelo llevándose las manos a la espalda Ouuuught... expresión de dolor...

Sony¡Isa¿Q-Q-Qué sucedió? se acerca a ella alarmada mientras Isa se retuerce de dolor

Isa: AAAAAAAAAGGGH... mi espalda... entonces... se detiene de pronto... ¡OH! Ya... Ya pasó.

Eran unas buenas palabras para referirse al dolor, pero en cuanto a Isa quizá no... Mientras había estado en el suelo sufriendo el dolor de espalda repentino en su espalda habían crecido de golpe dos grandes alas de color rojo, hacían juego con su pelo, tenían pinta de estar usadas pero eran resistentes y en ellas estaban grabados unos dibujos de espirales en un tono más oscuro.

Sony: Se echa sorprendida hacia atrás ¡...!

Isa: la mira extrañada ¿Qué sucedió¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Sony: Bueno... En la cara no... señala las de su espalda

Si os interesa saber cómo reaccionaron Lock, Barrel y los demás ante esta mágica mutación: Lock dijo que eran unas alas fascinantes, Barrel insistió en preguntar de dónde las había sacado y siguió durante una hora a Isa a todas partes preguntándolo, en cuánto a Shock... Dijo que estaba ocupada buscando algo importante.

Y es que viviendo en Ciudad Halloween, seguramente pensaron que Isa se había encontrado con algún ser de la noche que la había mordido haciendo crecer las magnificas alas, no era nada demasiado raro.

Y a la noche volvieron a seguirla, sólo con la diferencia de que llevaron el libro consigo. Todo trascurrió del mismo modo, cuando llegaron, encontraron a Shock sentada en una lápida, con pinta de nerviosa, a pesar de que no le veían la cara, sus manos se retorcían entre la tela. Y tal como esperaban, aquel tipo llegó en unos minutos a su encuentro.

¿¿??: Bien, ahora entrégame el libro...

Shock: ...Es que... nerviosa... N-n-no lo pude encontrar.

¿Qué dices, mocosa¡Te di un día para buscarlo, y ahora me vienes a decir que no lo encuentras!

Shock: asustada y nerviosa Déme más tiempo, por favor.

¿¿??: Aire de pensativo...

Shock: ...Por favor...

¿¿??: ...Está bien ¡un día más!

Shock: muy nerviosa ¡Está bien!

Fue entonces cuando olvidando todo escondite Sony salió de detrás de Espiral Hill con el libro en sus brazos.

Sony: Quédate dónde estás ahora mismo.


	2. Chapter 2: El extraño y malvado

CAPITULO 2  
"El extraño y malvado profesor Finkelstein"

El personaje encapuchado se quedó quieto, aunque no se le podían ver los ojos, estaba claro que la miraba, seguramente con malas intenciones, pero Sony no pensaba echarse atrás.  
Sony: Seas quién seas, estate quietecito y deja a Shock tranquila.  
Enseguida Isa siguió a Sony y también se dejó ver.  
Isa: ¡Déjala en paz! ¿Qué diablos quieres de ella?  
Shock las miraba con una curiosa expresión, mezcla de asombro, molestia y miedo.  
Shock: ¿Vosotras qué hacéis aquí? ¿Pero cómo...?  
Durante un momento la escena se quedó en silencio y nadie dijo nada. Los ruidos extraños que producía el encapuchado habían parado y Sony tomó la palabra.  
Sony: Bien... ahí quietecito...  
Sony lanzó el libro violentamente contra la cara del desconocido.  
-¡PUMP!-  
¿¿??: ¡OUGHT!  
Enseguida Sony se apresuró a recoger de nuevo el libro para que el desconocido no aprovechase para hacerse con él.  
Sony: Eso es por haber aterrorizado a mi amiga.  
Hablaba en un tono monótono y duro que daba cierto temor.  
Sony: da unos pasos hacia el desconocido Segundo... me vas a responder a unas preguntas que te voy a formular SIN RECHISTAR y SINCERAMENTE.  
Silencio.  
Sony: Bien... Primera pregunta... ¿Quién es la persona de la cuál hablabas?  
¿¿??: ¿Sois nuevas en la ciudad, verdad? Se nota qué no sabéis nada de mi creación...  
¿Creación? Aquello sólo conseguía enredar más la pregunta.  
Sony: Soy menos nueva de lo que piensas, pero esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta... Quiero la respuesta sin rodeos.  
¿¿??: Je, je, je...  
Isa: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
¿¿??: No saben que mi creación es vuestro amo y jefe... OOGIE BOOGIE.  
Aquél nombre resonó por el cementerio como una brisa helada. Isa: ¿QUÉ DICE?  
Pero el encapuchado sólo soltó unas ligeras risas lúgubres que pudieron oírse en la brisa.  
Sony: da un ligera temblor antes de continuar hablando acompañado de un gemido Bien... ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado acosando así a Shock?  
¿¿??: Desde hace una semana, y eso que necesito terminar con mi creación, fue complicado convencerla, fue un error crearlo igual que fue un error crear a su hermana, pero gracias a Oogie me salí de un pleito, mi discapacitación, no quería que nadie supiese lo que pasó y le eché la culpa a él. risas  
Es decir, aquél encapuchado era el creador de Oogie Boogie, del jefe de Sony, Isa, Shock, Lock y Barrel. Del malvado Oogie... Aunque sus palabras delataban una mentira en ese nombre... Había quedado claro que la mala fama de Oogie se había debido a la culpa de aquél individuo... O por lo menos eso era lo lógico.  
Sony: ...E-e-eso no me importa, no haré más preguntas... Lo tercero que le diré es una condición, lárgate y déjanos tranquilas.  
Sony parecía nerviosa pero la actitud del encapuchado era indiferente, aunque Sony ya sabía quién era ese individuo.  
Isa: Sony... Esto no termina aún...  
Entonces los ojos de la chica se encendieron de furia y su pelo se levantó al aire cuando se lanzó contra el encapuchado, el Doctor Finkelstein.  
Sony: explota en lágrimas ¿ME HAS OÍDO, FINKELSTEIN? ¡LÁRGATE! ¡LÁRGATE YA!  
La capucha del individuo se cayó dejándo ver el rostro de Finkelstein, era el científico de Halloween, tenía una cabeza redonda y la piel blanca por completo, sus ojos se tapaban con unas diminutas gafas negras, pero lo más destacable era la abertura de su cabeza, que se abría para dejar ver el cerebro. Sony y Finkelstein apenas se habían visto jamás, no se gustaban el uno al otro y desde ese momento se odiaron.  
Sony miró con odio a aquellas gafas redondas y diminutas y lanzó a Finkelstein contra el suelo. Llevándose la silla de ruedas en la que se sentaba por delante, era aquel cacharro bajo la túnica lo que hacía aquellos ruidos mecánicos.  
Sony: ¡VETE! ¡DEJANOS YA!  
Lloraba de furia

Aunque Sony apretó la tripa de Finkelstein con su zapato muy fuerte, él apenas se quejaba, lo cuál la hacía ponerse más nerviosa y cada vez se sentía más furiosa, violenta y asustada.  
Con un gesto de ira cogió a Finkelstein del cuello de la bata de científico que llevaba y le lanzó unos cuantos metros lejos de la silla de ruedas, al caer el cuerpo de Finkelstein

Sony: ¡LÁRGATE, IDIOTA!  
Shock se acercó por detrás a hablar por primera vez, parecía recuperada de la impresión y con un tono autoritario característico.  
Shock: Vámonos de aquí.  
Isa: Pero...  
Shock: Ya es suficiente...  
Entonces Sony se giró y empezó a correr, no en dirección a la casa, sino hacía el calabazar (Por supuesto, ¿De dónde saldrían las calabazas de Halloween entonces?), y por la manera de correr, estaba llorando...  
Isa: Sony...  
Shock: Isa, no, déjala sola.  
Isa: Pero si ella es mi amiga...  
Shock: También la mía...  
Isa: ...  
Pudieron ver a lo lejos como Sony cayó sobre una lápida temblando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
Shock: Isa, tienes buenas intenciones, pero volvamos a casa...

Casa del árbol...  
Isa: Bueno, Shock ya se fue a dormir, pero seguro que si salgo me irá a buscar, iré al piso de arriba a pensar sobre esto...  
Así, en medio de la noche, Isa desplegó las alas y se elevó en la habitación principal de la casa, una especie de salón con un único sofá roto, y subió al piso superior sin necesidad de escalera.  
Isa: (pensamiento: ese Finkelstein me enfurece con solo conocerle, no tolero que le haga esto a Oogie, los actos de Finkelstein son imperdonables)


End file.
